


Love can be forever if you believe

by Johnlock55



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((Um... Hijack One Shot. School/Modern day/Human AU. First Hijack Fanfiction. Don't like don't read.))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love can be forever if you believe

**Author's Note:**

> ((Um... Hijack One Shot. School/Modern day/Human AU. First Hijack Fanfiction. Don't like don't read.))

Hiccup tapped his pencil on the desk as he waited for class to start.

Professor North sat at the front of the class waiting for the bell to go.

Just as the bell went a white haired male barged into the room.

"Ahh. Jack. Nice to see you made it." North said turning to the class with a giant smile. "Class." He boomed in his giant voice before saying, "We have a new student today. Please allow me to introduce my nephew, Jack Frost."

"Hey." Jack said with a huge grin on his face as he looked around at the class, eyes resting- and staying- on Hiccup last. "Nice to me y'all." Jack continued in his American accent.

"Good, good." North mumbled before gesturing to the only seat left. Next to Hiccup. "You take seat next to Mr Haddock, Jack." North said with a smile at the young Viking.

"Of course sir." Jack said, walking over to the desk... And tripping over his shoe... Then doing a forward roll to save him from the fall.

"Umm... Hi." Jack said as he came to a stop next to Hiccup. A small sheepish smile on his face as he got back up.

"Hi Jack." Hiccup said, smiling shyly in return. "I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you. Cool trick there by the way."

Jack grinned at the older boy as he sat next to him. "Thanks. Nice to meet you too Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup smiled as he pulled out his art book. And art stuff.

"Study hour if you didn't know." Hiccup said, glancing over at Jack as he doodled on his page.

"Ahh. So that's what that meant." Jack said pulling out a note book and pencil from his shoulder bag.

Both of them turned to a new page. And started new projects.

Hiccup lightly sketched out the outline of a face, slowly and painstakingly filling in the eyes, hair, lips, nose, and shoulders while his tongue unconsciously hung out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Meanwhile Jack started a page and wrote a detailed description for a new character in his story, every detail of what colour his hair was, the shade of his eyes, the curve of his lips, the shape of his face, the structure of his shoulders, his height, what he wore, the tone of his skin.

'Rinnnnnnnnng!'

Hiccup jumped a foot in the air in surprise as the bell rang, slamming his book shut as he tried to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Jack asked, trying not to laugh at the surprised expression on Hiccup's face as he closed his writing book and packed it away.

"Y-yeah." Hiccup mumbled back, flicking quickly to the page he had been drawing on and seeing Jack staring back at him in almost exact likeness.

With a small gasp Hiccup slammed the book shut again and carefully returned it back to his bag before chucking everything else into his bag.

"Sooo... What do you have now?" Hiccup mumbled to Jack quietly.

"Dunno." Jack said back with a grin as he pulled out a piece of paper with his time table on it. "... Um. HSIE?"

"Ahh. Me to." Hiccup mumbled, "Which room?"

"1.104." Jack said curiously, looking at the brown haired boy in front of him.

"Same as me." Hiccup said with a lopsided grin as they walked down the hall together.

Later... When Jack looked at his notebook again he'd realize that he had described Hiccup and then years later when his book was published Jack would mention it to his boyfriend during his proposal.

"Hiccup. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. My main character is based off of you from that first study hour. And I didn't even realize that I loved you till a year later. And then it only took me four more years to confess." Jack said blushing, "And look I'm rambling. The point is... Hiccup. I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you. Please will you do me the honour of being my husband?" Jack grinned nervously up at Hiccup as he waited for an answer.

Hiccup didn't respond for ten or fifteen minutes. Letting what Jack had said sink in while staring in shock at Jack's face.

"Hi-Hiccup?" Jack mumbled anxiously as he got up from his kneel. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, cupping Hiccup's face in his hands and pressing a light kiss to his nose. "Was it too soon? Should I have waited? Hiccup? Please? What's going on in that head of yours?" Jack asked, voice going up an alcove in panic.

"J-Jack calm down. Just give me a sec." Hiccup mumbled, giving Jack a small kiss and rubbing his hand comfortingly.

Hiccup took a deep breath and smiled at his lover before reaching into his pocket for a small box.

"I was gonna propose today as well." Hiccup said with a small giggle. "I was shocked 'cause you beat me to it." Hiccup opened his box at the same time as Jack now and they both looked at the almost identical rings.

The bands were exactly the same shape and metal but with one difference, Jack's ring to Hiccup had a green stone and Hiccup's to Jack had a blue stone.

"Great minds think alike." Jack said quietly as they took turns sliding on the rings.

"Oh and um... My answer's yes." Hiccup mumbled as they chuckled, smiled, laughed, grinned and kissed.

On each of their rings in small cursive were the words, 'Together Forever', which is exactly what they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I hope y'all like it. :) My first Hijack fic. Read and Review. Any feedback is much appreciated.))


End file.
